Demonstration of Force (Episode 4.1)
Isn't it wonderful to start off a new set of missions with anome? Not really! Anyways, this is what he had to say at the beginning: Anome: "Hey. You new best buddy, the Generalissimo himself, wants to meet with us to coordinate offensive efforts against the Merovingian. Guess what, all our real operatives are out doing actual work, so you're elected. Just play nice with him and convince him to give us a lot of ordinance, okay?" Anyways, so I went to the location where The General was at. The general is supposed to be meeting you in there, and according to thse readings, it looks like he's broguht in some of his troops along. I went inside and found The General, who had a couple of his commandos with him. The General had this to say: The General: at ease, men. "Operative, you've come highly recommended. They tell me you're just the soldier to lead my men on a search and destroy mission against the Merovingian's forces. Looking you in the eye, I can see you've got what it takes. Consider three of these men here at your disposal. Your operator will have further instructions for you once you've led them outside." So I collected the three commandos. Before I left, I talked once again to The General and he said this: The General: "You'll receive further mission instructions on a need-to-know basis, soldier. I'm counting on you to show those three men just how an expert takes on the Merovingian's forces." I left the building with the commandos and Anome said this: Anome: "Got your own little band of goose-steppers now, don'tcha? That must be fun. Boy, the things I could do with the right programs" "We've got a dandy Exile gang all scoped out for you to take down with a little help from your friends. Just don't go getting yourself slapped around too bad in front of those commandos. We can't have The General thinking that we don't know what we're doing." So I went to the next location and the four of us had to kill a hand full of Exiles. After that was done, my Operator came on and said this: Operator: "Okay, Zion control tells me that the General is pleased with progress so far, and has sent a specialist for your next jaunt: Yopp. He should be showing up there in a nearby room right about now. Find him and lead him out of the area." So I searched around until I found this Yopp and he told me this: Yopp: "Pleased to meet you. I hear you're good at this. My sensors are more refined than those of the other programs. I will study your methods very closely as we proceed." I left the building with Yopp and Anome came back on with this message: Anome: "A specialist assigned to study you, huh? Well, aren't you popular? All right, I think we've got just the thing: another group of Exiles, smaller, but tougher. That should give the â?~specialistâ?T plenty of data for his little recording." We went to the next location and killed all of the Exiles there. When that was done, my Operator came on with this: Operator: "That's all of 'em. The General wants to meet you again for a debrief. I'll upload the coords once you're outside." Before I left I talked to Yopp and he said this: Yopp: "That was quite a show. The General will want to speak with you now. I'll stay here and upload my data for analysis." I left the building and Anome said this: Anome: "So far, so good. Now, just smile and nod, and I think we'll have the old man sold on the deal." I went to the location, found the General, and spoke to him. This is what he said: The General: "I'm told I should congratulate you, operative; we pulled down prime data from your combat against the Exile forces. As soon as we've got it analyzed, we'll be able to initiate superior anti-Exile combat routines. The Merovingian won't stand a chance against this battle prowess. Good work, soldier. You're dismissed, soldier. You can be sure I'll submit a glowing report of your performance to your Commander Lock." I left the building, which ending the mission. Anome had this final thing to say: Anome: "Boy, if the General is that impressed by your abilities, maybe he's not quite the formidable ally we were counting on. He'd better not be wasting our time with boot camp crap." Sabus 01-20-2006, 11:53 PM :Episode 4.1 Category:Episode 4.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 4.1)